Badge
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Sakura sedang mengikuti penempuhan Bantara. [#SasuSakuFictions #SSChallenge2k18]-Revisi from "Your Eyes" Note: Terima kasih kepada Ryouta Koyuki atas reviewnya. Mohon maaf atas kesalahan Jb saat menulis fanfiksi ini.


**Badge**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Dedicated for:**

 **#SasuSakuFictions**

 **#SSChallenge2k18**

 **Spesial Fanfiksi Horor**

 **Prompt: 10. Indra ke Enam**

Haruno Sakura menggeser posisi duduknya. Dia merasa tubuhnya bergerak tidak nyaman setiap kali sosok anak kecil dengan rambut dikucir dua itu muncul. Seorang wanita muda berumur sekitar dua puluhan tahun dan berpakaian suster yang ada di depannya menghampiri anak kecil tersebut, bermaksud menyapanya. Akan tetapi, saat berbalik, si anak kecil ternyata memiliki wajah sepucat mayat, dengan mata kanannya yang sudah hancur dan mengeluarkan darah tidak wajar—mengalir terus dari mata tadi.

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah akan menjerit, tetapi untungnya dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sehingga suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Adegan di hadapannya berlanjut dengan si anak kecil mengejar-ngejar wanita muda, berlari-lari di lorong rumah sakit. Lalu ketika si wanita muda masuk ke salah satu ruangan untuk mencoba bersembunyi, anak kacil tadi mencekik lehernya. Usai wanita muda tidak bernyawa lagi, si anak kecil tersenyum seram ke arah Sakura.

Dan begitulah akhir dari film berjudul _The Ghost Kids_ yang ditonton Sakura di bioskop bersama dua sahabatnya, Ino dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana Sakura, filmnya tadi? Seram atau tidak?" Ino bertanya. Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan melewati lorong bioskop.

Sakura yang berjalan diapit dua sahabatnya itu menghembuskan napas lega. "Perutku rasanya langsung mulas," ujarnya dengan wajah masam.

Ino dan Hinata tertawa.

"Tapi film yang kita pilih tidak salah kan, Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hinata. Namanya film horor ya pasti begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih Ino, Hinata, berkat kalian, aku bisa melatih mentalku untuk persami nanti."

"Tidak masalah, Sakura. Kami senang-senang saja bisa membantumu," kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya, di persami nanti benar-benar ada jelajah malam, ya?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Iya, Hinata. Itu sudah pasti. Penempuhan Bantara dilakukan dengan mencari _badge_ di tempat-tempat seram. Biasanya di area pemakaman. Makanya, aku mengajak kalian untuk menonton film horor hari ini."

"Aku kok merasa merinding, ya?" Ino berkomentar.

"Selamat menjalani penempuhan Bantara, Sakura. Semoga kamu bisa lolos nanti," Hinata berharap.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Cara mencari _badge_ nya nanti sendiri-sendiri, ya?" Ino mengambil sembarang pertanyaan.

"Tidak, Ino. Per kelompok. Satu kelompok dua orang."

"Oh, begitu. Kamu sudah tahu siapa anak di kelompokmu?"

"Sudah."

"Siapa?" Hinata rupanya juga ikut bertanya. Ah, Sakura jadi merasa diwawancarai saja.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Sasu… Sasuki? Oh, bukan, bukan. Sasu…"

"Sasuke?" tebak Ino, mengrenyitkan dahi.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Ya, itu maksudku. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia anak baru di sekolah kita, tapi langsung menjadi anggota Ambalan."

Ino dan Hinata mendadak sama-sama berhenti.

"Kamu tadi bilang jika anak di kelompokmu itu Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura bertanya bingung.

Raut wajah Ino menjadi serius. "Itu berarti gawat, Sakura."

"Gawat apanya?"

"Saranku, sebaiknya jangan mau satu kelompok dengan anak itu, Sakura. Berbahaya." Hinata ikut khawatir.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian berdua. Apa yang berbahaya?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada jengkel.

"Sakura, Sasuke itu…" Hinata tidak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya.

Sakura mendesak. "Apa? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

Ino menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Sakura, Sasuke adalah anak indigo."

 **[-Badge-]**

Benar-benar hari yang sial.

Setidaknya itulah salah satu keluhan yang tengah Sakura rasakan hari ini. Di sore yang teramat penting bagi kehidupan remajanya, bisa-bisanya dia terlambat datang ke sekolah. Padahal, apel pembukaan persami baru dimulai delapan menit yang lalu, tetapi bagi dunia Pramuka, tidak ada kata ampun bagi anak yang telat.

Meski sudah meminta maaf berulang kali kepada kakak Pembina, nyatanya Sakura tetap dihukum. Sesudah selesai apel pembukaan, dia akhirnya pasrah membersihkan kamar mandi siswa yang baunya lumayan buruk.

Sudah konsekuensi menjadi anggota organisasi Ambalan, Sakura mencoba menghibur diri, mengingatkan untuk tidak mengeluh terlalu lama. Dia lalu melepas dasi merah putih yang melilit lehernya agar tidak kotor.

Sambil membersihkan kamar mandi, Sakura mengenang masa-masa ketika pertama kali bergabung dengan organisasi Ambalan di SMA ini. Waktu itu dia hanyalah seorang murid perempuan yang pendiam dan sulit bergaul dengan orang lain. Sudah risiko menjadi anak _introvert_ , begitu pikir Sakura. Namun, Pramuka berhasil menghampirinya untuk merombak diri. Menjadi anggota, diberi tugas dan kewajiban, ikut dalam berbagai kegiatan sosial, kerja bakti, belajar menabung, dan masih banyak lagi. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sakura merasa bahagia. Dia bersyukur bisa mencicipi organisasi tersebut.

Kenangannya terputus saat Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Lamat-lamat, karena ingin tahu, dia menguping pembicaraan.

"Jadi aku harus membersihkan kamar mandi ini, Kak?"

Suara itu! Sakura sangat mengenalinya, walau hanya lewat perkenalan singkat tiga minggu yang lalu. Anak yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu pastilah Uchiha Sasuke dan salah satu dari kakak Pembina Pramuka.

"Iya, Dik. Sebenarnya aku tahu ini bukan kesalahanmu, tapi bagaimana lagi, kau juga harus bertanggung jawab karena kau satu kelompok dengannya. Jadi, lakukan saja dengan santai."

"Siap, Kak."

Percakapan selesai. Sakura buru-buru melanjutkan pekerjaannya, pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Dan anak lelaki itu datang.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya segera.

"Tidak usah," jawab Sakura ketus. Suasana hatinya saat ini sedang buruk sekali. Dia tidak mau bertele-tele dengan anak yang baru dikenalnya.

"Bukankah kita akan satu kelompok saat menjelajah nanti? Mengapa kita tidak bisa bekerja sama?" lelaki tadi protes.

"Ini bukan masalah bekerja sama atau tidak, tapi aku benar-benar tidak butuh bantuanmu sekarang."

Lelaki tadi mengerutkan dahi, setengah tersinggung, setengah bingung, tetapi Sakura sudah tidak peduli. Dia sedang fokus menyikat ubin lantai kamar mandi.

Menghembuskan napas dan menenangkan diri. Sebelum beranjak, lelaki berambut sekelam langit malam itu berujar, "Hati-hati, Sakura. Kamar mandi ini ada penunggunya. Kalau kau tidak membersihkannya dengan benar, kau akan diganggu olehnya."

Demi mendengar kata-kata lelaki bernama Sasuke barusan, Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke sekeliling.

Apa?

Memangnya kamar mandi ini berhantu?

 _'Dasar anak lelaki ababil!'_ Sakura menggerutu dalam hati.

Tanpa menatap kepergian Sasuke, Sakura terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Lima menit berlalu. Di kejauhan, riuh suara ribut anak-anak Ambalan yang sedang mengobrol riang mengenai cerita keseharian mereka masing-masing atau berdiskusi tentang rencana menjelajah besok dini hari. Sementara Sakura, tiada yang lebih menjengkelkan selain mendengar suara gesekan sikat berulang-ulang.

 ** _Wuss…_**

Embusan angin yang rendah menyapu wajah Sakura, membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Sambil tetap menggosok lantai keramik, Sakura mendapati udara di kamar mandi menjadi lebih dingin dari semula. Selain itu, ada yang aneh dari suara gosokan sikatnya. Sakura segera memasang telinga baik-baik. Seperti ada yang mengikuti gerakannya, tapi siapa?

Kepala celingak-celinguk, Sakura tidak menemukan seseorang atau sesuatu pun di sekitarnya. Dia, Sakura, di sini, di lantai yang dingin, sendirian di kamar mandi. Sambil menatap cermin retak berbentuk persegi kecil yang dipajang di tembok, pikirannya mendadak dibanjiri akan ingatan film yang ditontonnya kemarin.

 _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Mengapa Sakura menjadi membayangkan wajah seram seorang anak kecil bermata berdarah? Bergidik ngeri, kulit Sakura tiba-tiba terasa merinding. Memorinya belum habis ketika dia teringat kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

 _"Hati-hati, Sakura. Kamar mandi ini ada penunggunya. Kalau kau tidak membersihkan—"_

Tidaaak!

Itu jelas tidak mungkin. Sakura, kemudian, merasa lucu akan dirinya sendiri. Paranoid adalah gangguan ketakutan yang mubazir, demikian pendapatnya. Sakura mulai ingin tertawa karena menurutnya hal ini sangat aneh, tetapi—hei, dia mengurungkan kekonyolannya, tidak jadi terkikik. Lagi pula, bagian mana yang sebenarnya dianggap lucu?

Dasar bodoh. Gara-gara terpengaruh ucapan lelaki ababil itu, Sakura hampir saja termakan. Ingin mengumpat tetapi juga tidak terwujud. Sia-sialah dia percaya akan keberadaan hantu. Kelelahan, dia lalu bersandar pada dinding.

 _Tapi, bukankah Sasuke adalah anak indigo? Apa kau tidak ingat, Sakura? Bukankah menurut gosip yang beredar, anak indigo bisa melihat makhluk halus? Bagaimana seandainya kata-katanya memang benar?_

Pertanyaan selintas, serta bertubi, mengganggunya kembali.

 _Sudahlah, sudahlah, jangan lagi mengungkit_. Sakura berusaha merapal mantra. Dia ingat di dalam Dasa Dharma Pramuka, tepatnya di bagian nomor delapan, telah disabdakan kewajiban seorang Pramukawan: Disiplin, berani, dan setia.

Sejak memantapkan diri menjadi anggota Ambalan, Sakura telah bertekad untuk menjadi anggota yang bertanggung jawab. Dan kini, dia tidak mau mati ketakutan yang jelas-jelas tidak diajarkan dalam dunia Kepramukaan.

Warna langit berubah menjadi kemerah-merahan. Jadwal apel pembuka tadi dimulai pukul tiga, itu pun sudah molor selama lima belas menit. Sekarang mungkin sudah hampir jam setengah lima. Kening Sakura berpeluh. Jika bukan Sasuke, Sakura pasti sudah menerima tawaran bantuan tadi, sehingga dia tidak akan merasa lelah seperti ini.

Tawuran dimulai. Bukan, bukan tawuran antar pelajar. Perut Sakuralah yang mengadakan pertempuran. Ini memang hampir memasuki jadwal makan malam.

Selesai sudah.

Meletakkan sikat di wadah, menyiram lantai untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Sakura meninggalkan Neraka kamar mandi dengan perasaan lega luar biasa.

Kegiatan selama satu jam ke depan adalah bersih diri. Tidak ada anak yang boleh berebut antrian kamar mandi. Berhubung Sakura sudah bosan setengah mati dengan suasana tempat itu, dia memilih berada pada barisan terakhir.

Pukul setengah tujuh, peluit ditiup, menimbulkan kegaduhan yang merajalela. Semua anggota Ambalan berbaris dengan rapi di halaman, termasuk Sakura yang tengah terburu-buru memakai kembali dasi merah putihnya.

Ada satu lagi pengalaman langka yang hanya bisa didapat dari Pramuka. Makan bersama. Namun, ini bukanlah sembarang acara makan bersama. Ada aturan yang berbeda-beda di setiap generasi terkait makan, baik itu makan malam atau sarapan. Dan untuk aturan makan malam kali ini, anggota Ambalan dibagi menjadi berkelompok. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari sepuluh anak. Lelaki dan perempuan disendirikan.

Satu bungkus makanan dan satu gelas air minum kemasan untuk satu anak, itulah jatahnya. Posisi dan tata krama makan diatur. Sepuluh anak dalam sau kelompok duduk bersila dan melingkar. Punggung harus tegak, tidak boleh membungkuk. Makan dengan tangan kanan, tidak boleh memakai sendok. Sebelum makan, semua anak diwajibkan berdoa.

Begitu pula dengan cara memakan makanannya, ada aturannya juga. Yaitu, setiap anak harus memakan makanan di bungkusannya sendiri dengan tiga lahapan. Setelah tiga lahapan tuntas dikunyah dan ditelan, bungkusan digeser ke kanan, sehingga bungkusan yang ada di hadapannya adalah milik teman di sebelah kiri. Di bungkusan milik teman tadi itulah kita harus melanjutkan makan. Tiga lahapan, dan begitulah seterusnya sampai nasi habis.

Kedengarannya memang menjijikkan. Memakan bekas makanan milik temanmu sendiri secara terus-menerus. Bahkan ada anak yang merasa mual karena tidak sanggup memakannya. Namun, begitulah Pramuka. Kita dituntut untuk saling merasakan, saling berbagi, dan saling percaya kepada teman. Setidaknya, itulah yang Sakura pelajari dari kegiatan makan versi Pramuka.

Ada lagi tingkatan makan yang lebih ekstrem dari ini. Semua bungkusan milik satu kelompok tadi—berarti ada sepuluh bungkus—dijadikan dalam satu wadah besar, lalu dicampur antara nasi, lauk-pauk, sayur, dan baru dimakan. Bisa dibayangkan betapa heterogennya menu makan tersebut. Tujuannya adalah untuk memupuk sikap kebersamaan antara anggota Pramuka. Tetapi tetap saja, bagi anak yang biasanya serba _perfec_ , memakan makanan yang berbentuk seperti itu tentulah sebuah tantangan tersendiri. Dan, yang paling penting, makanan yang sudah campur aduk tadi harus habis. Tidak boleh tidak. Menyisakan makanan dijatuhi hukum haram dalam ranah Pramuka.

Setengah delapan selesai jadwal makan malam, berikutnya adalah acara api unggun. Inilah bagian yang Sakura suka. Semua anak berkumpul mengelilingi tumpukan kayu yang dibawa oleh peserta persami, kemudian dibakar. Menyanyikan bermacam-macam lagu Pramuka secara bersama dengan penuh semangat dan keceriaan. Agar semakin meriah, api unggun disiram dengan garam dalam jumlah besar, membuat kobaran api meninggi dan tentu saja, hasilnya menakjubkan. Sungguh suasana malam yang sangat indah. Semua peserta, termasuk Sakura, sama-sama tidak ingin malam ini segera berakhir.

Memasuki jam tidur, Sakura tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ini sudah sering dialaminya. Ketika dia merasa terlalu senang akan sesuatu, maka imbasnya adalah insomnia. Padahal, pukul satu dini hari nanti, semua peserta wajib bangun untuk mengikuti kegiatan renungan malam. Sebuah kegiatan yang sebenarnya berisi semacam 'ceramah'. Dalam renungan malam, akan ada seseorang atau beberapa orang yang membagikan pengalamannya terkait tentang Pramuka. Katakanlah, ini adalah sesi motivasi. Biasanya orang yang diundang tersebut adalah sosok Pramukawan yang terkenal, memiliki wawasan yang mendalam tentang seluk-beluk Pramuka, seseorang yang sudah terjun dalam Kepramukaan selama bertahun-tahun, atau bisa juga kakak kelas yang akan berkisah mengenai pahit manis serta suka dukanya selama menjadi anggota Ambalan.

Merasa bosan sebab tidak dapat tidur di dalam kelas, Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak. Mungkin berjalan sambil melihat-lihat peserta lain atau mengintip kakak kelas yang sedang bertugas menjadi penjaga dapat membuatnya lelah dan akhirnya mengantuk. Begitulah hipotesis awal menurut Sakura.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Sakura menapakkan kakinya yang telanjang di lorong kelas. Asyik juga ternyata, bisa kelayapan tanpa harus dimarahi. Karena selain Sakura, ada juga anak yang memilih begadang, menghabiskan waktu mempelajari sandi atau materi Pramuka yang akan keluar dalam penjelajahan. Ada lagi yang enggan tidur sebab betah berlama-lama mengobrol dengan kawannya. Entah apa itu yang diperbincangkan, Sakura tidak mau tahu, itu bukan urusannya.

Usai memandang beberapa kelas yang dijadikan posko menginap, netra Sakura tertuju kepada tiga orang anak yang sedang menggotong seseorang. Mungkin dia adalah anak yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Sakura memaklumi akan hal itu. Tidak semua peserta memiliki fisik yang kuat untuk bisa mengikuti Penempuhan Bantara yang terkenal cukup berat ini.

Namun, Sakura tergolong remaja yang memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi. Dia ingin tahu siapa anak yang pingsan tadi. Nekat, Sakura memutuskan untuk menguntit. Anak perempuan yang pingsan tersebut dibawa menuju UKS yang berada di bangunan sebelah barat, jauh dari jangkauan peserta persami.

Secara mendadak, di tengah perjalanan, tubuh si anak perempuan mulai memberontak. Sakura tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi sepertinya anak itu mengalami kejang-kejang.

Ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada masalah yag serius, Sakura berlari membantu ketiga anak yang terlihat kesusahan menahan beban tubuh anak pingsan tadi.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya dengan cemas.

"Bisakah Kakak membantu kami membawa anak ini ke UKS? Aku ingin mencari Kak Sasuke," jawab anak lelaki berkacamata, salah satu dari ketiga anak yang menggotong.

Mata Sakura membulat mendengar kata "Sasuke" disebut. Dia sangat ingin bertanya untuk meminta penjelasan mengenai maksud perkataannya, tetapi Sakura urung menanyakannya. Dia paham situasi dan kondisi.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, aku bisa."

Dengan cekatan, Sakura menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke bawah tubuh si anak pingsan, lantas menggotongnya bersama dua anak yang tersisa. Agak sulit karena anak yang digotongnya memberontak lagi. Kali ini disertai dengan jeritan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Hati Sakura terasa gundah. Sepertinya dia tahu gejala apa yang dialami anak ini. Tidak salah lagi. Anak ini mengalami histeria. Istilah gaibnya adalah kesurupan. Ah, Sakura paling tidak suka membayangkan hal yang sedemikian menakutkan.

Anak perempuan tadi dibaringkan di atas ranjang UKS. Sakura dan dua anak lainnya menjagal tubuhnya yang terus memberontak.

"Apakah kalian sudah memanggil Kakak Pembina?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah, tapi Kakak Pembina saat ini sedang mengecek sesuatu. Jadi, kami disuruh memanggil Kak Sasuke saja agar masalah ini cepat teratasi."

"Sasuke? Anggota Ambalan baru itu, kan?" Sakura bertanya. Dia benar-benar terkejut sekarang setelah mendengar nama "Sasuke" yang disebut sampai dua kali, seolah nama itu sangatlah penting.

"Kakak tidak mengenalnya?"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan begitu. Apakah dia memang bisa mengobati anak ini? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawa saja ke dokter?"

"Jadi Kak Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kak Sasuke? Bukannya Kak Sasuke satu angkatan dengan Kak Sakura di Ambalan?"

Sial. Apakah Sakura sedang di _bully_? Kalau iya, dia sedang merasa demikian.

"Yah, aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya sebenarnya. Dia baru bergabung di Ambalan tiga minggu yang lalu. Secara teknis dia baru mengikuti pertemuan Ambalan baru tiga kali, jadi wajarlah jika aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya," jawab Sakura sejujur mungkin.

"Kak Sasuke itu hebat, Kak. Dia cepat menguasai mata pelajaran. Di sekolahnya dulu, dia selalu peringkat pertama, bukan hanya juara satu di kelas, tapi juara umum. Apalagi hanya materi tentang Pramuka, itu hal kecil bagi Kak Sasuke."

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak mencibir. Yah, Sasuke mungkin memang siswa cerdas, tapi dia juga tergolong lelaki ababil, menurut kacamata Sakura tentunya.

"Hanya itu? Lalu, apa hubungannya dia dengan bisa menyembuhkan anak yang sedang kesurupan seperti ini?" Sakura bertanya lagi sambil memegangi tubuh anak yang sekarang masih berkejut, bergerak liar. Sebisa mungkin Sakura menenangkan suasana yang seharusnya diliputi kecemasan dengan bertanya tentang hal-hal remeh. Dia sudah banyak belajar bagaimana caranya mengolah keadaan dari ibunya.

Anak yang diajak mengobrol tersenyum. "Aku baru saja akan bercerita ke arah itu. Kak Sasuke itu juga genius dalam pengobatan. Dia dulu anggota PMR. Untuk urusan P3K, Kak Sasuke juga jago kok. Jadi jangan khawatir. Selain itu…"

Anak tadi menghentikan ucapannya, membuat penasaran Sakura meningkat. "Selain itu?" ujarnya memancing.

"Tapi jangan bocorkan ke siapa-siapa lho, Kak," lanjut anak itu dengan setengah berbisik.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin tertawa melihat gaya bicaranya, seolah sedang hendak membocorkan informasi _top secret_ , atau rahasia negara yang tidak boleh sembarangan orang tahu, tetapi dia hanya menyimpannya di dalam hati.

"Tenang saja. Aku orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia."

"Kak Sasuke itu anak indigo. Mungkin berita ini sudah tersebar luas di sekolah tercinta kita ini. Kak Sakura tahu anak indigo? Kabarnya anak indigo itu bisa melihat makhluk yang halus, seperti hantu dan jin. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau sekolah kita ini ada penunggunya. Jadi Kak Sasuke memang dibutuhkan dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Tapi bukannya katamu tadi Sasuke hanya bisa melihat makhluk halus? Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

"Penjelasanku memang belum selesai, Kak. Kak Sasuke memang bukan anak indigo biasa. Kalau pada umumnya anak indigo hanya bisa melihat hantu atau mendengar sesuatu tidak bisa didengar anak lainnya, maka Kak Sasuke tidak hanya itu. Dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan makhluk tak kasat mata itu. Makanya, kita harus menunggu Kak Sasuke."

Berusaha untuk tidak banyak omong, Sakura merenungkan sekolahnya yang masih percaya dengan hal-hal demikian. Jika Sakura ingin mengakui, dia tetap tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa melihat hantu di tengah kemajuan teknologi yang sudah canggih seperti sekarang. Rasanya… tidak masuk akal. Ah, Sakura jadi ingin tertawa.

Pintu UKS dijeblak. Tiga anak berseragam Pramuka muncul.

Salah satu dari tiga anak tersebut, lelaki bertubuh tinggi serta berambut hitam, bergegas mendekat pada ranjang UKS, tempat di mana anak perempuan yang saat ini mulai berulah berada. Lelaki tadi ialah Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan cekatan, bahu anak perempuan yang sekarang masih bergerak-gerak seperti ikan yang kekurangan napas itu dipegang. Mata berubah menjadi melotot dan merah.

"Jangan ganggu aku…" ucap si anak perempuan. Suaranya terdengar parau. Serak-serak basah, yang tentunya bukanlah suara asli si anak tadi.

Tidak seperti tadi yang masih bisa santai, Sakura sekarang merasa tegang. Keadaan dia rasa mulai serius.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin kau keluar dari tubuh anak ini," kata Sasuke dengan tegas. Suaranya tidak seperti yang didengar Sakura sebelumnya; lembut, halus, dan sopan. Sepertinya Sasuke telah menunjukkan watak aslinya.

Semua anak, termasuk Sakura, yang ada di dalam ruang UKS itu merapat ke dinding, berusaha menjauh dari ruang gerak si anak perempuan yang kini ditangani hanya oleh Sasuke seorang.

"Aku tidak mau keluar dari tubuh ini! Aku suka ada di dalam dirinya!" Si anak perempuan kembali histeris.

Sasuke mulai mengusap kening si anak dengan telapak tangannya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aaarrgghh! Panaaas! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Si anak perempuan menggelepar saat Sasuke kembali memegangi jempol kaki, belakang lutut, daerah di sekitar ketiak, dan ruas di antara ibu jari si anak perempuan tersebut.

"Ampun! Iya, iya, aku akan keluar dari tubuh ini!"

Usai berkata barusan, si anak perempuan mendadak pingsan. Tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Dua anak yang ada di dekat Sakura merengsek maju, memegangi anak perempuan tadi yang sepertinya sudah kembali normal.

"Terima kasih, Kak Sasuke," ucap salah satu dari dua anak tadi.

"Tidak masalah. Lain kali, cepat panggil aku kalau ada anak yang seperti ini. Kamu mengerti?"

Anak tadi mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aka nada renungan malam. Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal dulu. Kamu bisa menangani anak pingsan?"

"Bisa, Kak Sasuke."

"Oke, kutinggal dulu kalau begitu."

Tanpa melirik kepada Sakura yang masih ternganga di dekat dinding, Sasuke melenggang keluar dari ruangan UKS.

 _Ha? Semudah itu? Semengerikan itukah ternyata?_

Sakura masih saja mematung memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, kalau tidak dipanggil oleh anak yang baru saja selesai mengobati si anak perempuan yang pingsan.

"Terima kasih juga, Kak."

Terbangun dari lamunan, Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, sama-sama. Aku sebaiknya juga harus ke aula."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke aula, pikiran Sakura tidak henti-hentinya merekam peristiwa teraneh yang pernah dialaminya. Dia masih _tidak_ percaya. Dia sulit menerima kenyataan tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa melihat atau bahkan berkomunikasi dengan makhluk halus? Hahaha. Itu tidak mungkin, begitulah pikiran awal Sakura. Namun, setelah menyaksikan secara langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sakura tahu kata-katanya harus dicabut paksa.

Dan entah mengapa, semua hal tersebut membuat Sakura merasa ketar-ketir ketika mengingat saat menjelajah nanti, dia harus satu kelompok dengan lelaki yang dianggapnya ababil.

Ah, benarlah apa kata Ino dan Hinata. Lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak yang berbahaya.

 **[-Badge-]**

"Jadi kita harus lewat jalan yang bertanda panah, kan?"

Sakura diam. Dia masih memandangi kertas yang berisi semacam peta perjalanan. Tangan kanannya memegangi lilin dengan alas keramik kecil, sebagai penerangan kertas tadi. Sejak lima menit yang lalu, dia dan partnernya, siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke, belum keluar dari gerbang sekolah untuk mulai menjelajah, sibuk menghidupkan lilin memakai korek api yang ternyata basah. Untunglah ada anggota dari kelompok lain yang mau meminjami.

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan patung, kan?" ucap lelaki berambut hitam dengan nada tanya meragukan.

Sedikit tersinggung, Sakura memasang wajah cemberut. "Aku bukan patung," balasnya berusaha untuk tetap datar. "Dan iya, kita harus lewat jalan yang ada tanda panahnya."

Sasuke mengecek jam tangan, jarum jam tampak menyala dalam gelap, memudahkannya melihat waktu. "Ini sudah jam dua lebih. Kita harus bergerak sekarang sebelum waktu habis."

Menyetujui tanpa berkata-kata, Sakura berjalan lebih dulu. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, sudah ada dua orang berpakaian serba putih (pakaian ala hantu) yang menjaga gerbang.

"Hai, Kak! Kalian adalah kelompok kedelapan yang akan melewati gerbang ini. sebelum penjelajahanuntuk mencari _badge_ dimulai, kalian harus menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kami."

Sambutan itu sudah diduga oleh Sakura. Pasti akan ada Kakak Senior yang menguji. Sakura dan Sasuke bersiap.

"Pertanyaan pertama, bagaimana simbol saat mengucapkan Trisatya Pramuka? Peragakan bagaimana simbol itu dan ucapkanlah Trisatya Pramuka secara bersamaan!"

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sudah siap. Tangan kanan diangkat sejajar dengan bahu, membentuk sudut siku-siku. Sementara ketiga jari tangan kanan; jari telunjuk, tengah, dan manis; membentuk simbol tiga-jari pandu.

"Trisatya Pramuka! Demi kehormatanku aku berjanji akan bersungguh-sungguh: Satu, menjalankan kewajibanku kepada Tuhan, Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia dan mengamalkan Pancasila. Dua, menolong sesama hidup dan mempersiapkan diri membangun masyarakat. Tiga, menepati Dasa Dharma." Sakura dan Sasuke menjawab secara serempak.

"Bagus. Sekarang kalian sudah tahu tentang Trisatya Pramuka. Pertanyaan selanjutnya, apa singkatan yang mudah digunakan untuk mengingat isi dari Dasa Dharma? Silakan salah satu yang menjawab."

Sakura mengangkat tangan, menginfokan bahwa dirinyalah yang akan menjawab. "Ta, ci, pa, pa, re, ra, he, di, be, su."

"Benar. Sekarang sebutkan kepanjangan dari singkatan-singkatan itu! Karena Dasa Dharma memiliki sepuluh poin, masing-masing menjawab lima poin."

Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak yang dibalas dengan anggukan paham.

"Dasa Dharma Pramuka! Pramuka itu: satu, takwa kepata Tuhan Yang Maha Esa; dua, cinta alam dan kasih sayang sesama manusia; tiga, patriot yang sopan dan kesatria; empat, patuh dan suka bermusyawarah; lima, rela menolong dan tabah."

Sakura selesai. Kini, giliran Sasuke yang meneruskan.

"Enam, rajin, terampil, dan gembira; tujuh, hemat, cermat dan bersahaja; delapan, disiplin, berani dan setia; sembilan, bertanggung jawab dan dapat dipercaya; sepuluh, suci dalam pikiran, perkataan, dan perbuatan."

"Kalian berdua lolos dari tahap pertama. Sekarang kalian berdua bisa memulai menjelajah. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang harus kalian sebelum itu." Si Kakak Pembina tersenyum setelah tadinya hanya memasang tampang galak ala senior.

"Kalian harus mau diolesi dengan terasi dulu," kakak di sebelahnya yang melanjutkan. Dia lalu maju dan menorekan dua jari yang telah dilumuri terasi hitam pada pipi kanan dan kiri Sakura, begitu juga dengan pipi Sasuke. Walhasil, membuat wajah keduanya coreng moreng tak karuan.

Bau menyengat tidak diragukan lagi. Sakura sungguh benci dengan adanya keharusan semacam ini setiap kali hendak menjelajah. Bukan hanya baunya saja yang sesungguhnya dia benci. Sakura juga tidak suka ada rasa gatal di kedua pipinya akibat olesan terasi itu. Tetapi bagaimana lagi, ini adalah salah satu tantangan jika ingin lolos dalam penempuhan Bantara.

Kedua Kakak Senior tersenyum dengan hasil karya mereka. "Selamat berjuang, Kakak-Kakak. Semoga beruntung dalam penempuhan Bantara kali ini."

Sakura tidak merasa lega ketika dia berhasil lolos pada tahap pertama. Sebaliknya, dia malah merasa semakin ciut nyalinya. Di sepanjang jalan menuju lokasi pencarian _badge_ memang dilakukan tes lisan untuk mengukur kepantasan Ambalan menjadi Bantara.

"Ke kanan," kata Sasuke memberi instruksi.

"Tidak. Ke kiri seharusnya," Sakura membantah.

Mereka berdua berhenti, dengan Sakura yang masih memegang lilin, sedangkan Sasuke membentangkan peta penjelajahan. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua sudah tahu di mana tempat pencarian, yakni di pemakaman. Namun, mereka harus melewati rute yang tepat untuk dapat bertemu dengan Kakak Senior yang akan memberikan pertanyaan; sebagai penguji agar bisa berhasil menjadi Bantara. Dari penjelasan sebelum berangkat menjelajah tadi, total akan ada enam pemberhentian dimulai dari gerbang sekolah, yang akhirnya bermuara pada lokasi pencarian _badge_ ; istilah Pramukanya adalah pos. Setiap pos akan memberi pertanyaan dengan materi yang berbeda-beda dari pos sebelumnya. Seperti pos pertama, pertanyaan yang diajukan berkaitan dengan materi dasar Pramuka.

"Apakah kamu bisa membaca peta dengan benar?" Sakura bertanya, sedikit kesal.

"Aku bisa, Sakura," Sasuke membalas dengan nada dingin.

"Jadi, yang benar lewat mana? Bukankah tanda ranting ini menunjuk ke arah kiri?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk potongan ranting di pinggir jalan pertigaan, membuat bingung kelompok delapan ini.

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng. "Ranting ini menunjuk ke arah kanan. Coba, kamu perhatikan lagi dengan lebih teliti," katanya tegas.

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang, berusaha mengamati ranting dengan lebih _intens._ Lima detik kemudian, dia mengangguk. "Baiklah, kamu benar. Oke, kita ke arah kanan."

Walau udara di dini hari ini begitu menggigit, Sakura tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia telah mengganti roknya dengan memakai celana kempol berwarna cokelat, celana khusus pramuka yang memiliki banyak saku.

Sambil menjaga lilin agar tidak padam, Sakura juga mencoba menghafal materi Pramuka, siapa tahu nanti akan keluar. Berjalan beriringan bersama anak lelaki asing serta aneh—dalam pandangan Sakura—membuatnya sedikit merasa risih.

Setiap kali memandang Sasuke, entah mengapa Sakura merasa takut kepadanya. Bayangan tentang anak perempuan kesurupan beberapa jam lalu tidak mau hilang dari benaknya. Dia merasa terkontaminasi saat berada di dekat Sasuke, seolah takut jika dirinya ikut tertular kesurupan. Jadi, sebagai langkah untuk menentramkan hatinya, Sakura menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke.

Pos kedua telah sampai. Hampir sama dengan pos pertama, Kakak Senior yang bertugas juga berpenampilan seba putih, kali ini wajahnya dirias sedemikian rupa, menghasilkan kesan seram.

"Selamat! Kalian telah berhasil tiba di pos ini. kami akan mengajukan tiga pertanyaan. Tolong jawab dengan baik dan benar." Kakak Senior itu lalu berdehem sebentar, mengencerkan tenggorokan.

"Pertanyaan pertama, Jelaskan secara singkat kisah dari Baden Powell sehingga dia dijuluki sebagai Pendiri Pramuka!"

Kali ini Sasuke yang menjawab dengan jawaban bak dosen Sejarah.

Kakak Senior tersenyum bangga dengan penjelasan Sasuke yang super lengkap. Di mata penguji, Sasuke jelas Pramukawan yang cerdas. "Sekarang pertanyaan kedua, bagaimana sejarah munculnya Pramuka di Indonesia?"

Sakura, yang baru saja meletakkan lilin di tempat yang aman, bergegas maju dan mulai menjawab. Jawabannya lancar-lancar saja, tetapi ekspresi dari Kakak Senior itu hanya biasa. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa seperti kacang.

' _Ah, terserahlah. Dasar Kakak Senior genit,'_ Sakura membatin.

Pertanyaan ketiga dijawab Sasuke lagi, membuat Sakura merasa benci setengah mati.

Sakura dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Secara terang-terangan, Sakura berusaha menghindar untuk berbicara atau bertatap muka. Sepanjang perjalanan pula, Sakura hanya mendiamkan Sasuke. Dia sudah tidak mau ribut lagi. Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit hati.

Tiba di pos ketiga, mereka berdua diberi pertanyaan terkait materi PBB—hei, ini bukan Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa, tetapi Peraturan Baris-Berbaris, mohon diingat—selama hampir sepuluh menit, sebuah waktu terlama di pemberhentian untuk menjalani tes. Materi PBB lumayan banyak karena diberi aba-aba tambahan, jadilah namanya PBB variasi.

Di pos keempat, pertanyaan yang diajukan menyangkut tentang tali-temali dan simpul. Jelas jika harus praktik. Untunglah Sakura lumayan berbakat dalam bidang ini. Sementara di pos kelima, berkemah di alam terbuka menjadi subjek pengujian. Isinya mengenai cara mendirikan tenda, pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan atau disingkat P3K, cara menyalakan api unggun, serta bagaimana hidup bersih dan sehat ala Pramukawan.

Meninggalkan pos kelima yang dijaga oleh Kakak Senior bertampang galak, lilin yang dipegang Sakura tinggal separuh. Di mangkuk kecil, hanya tersisa tiga buah korek api. Ini adalah antisipasi jika sewaktu-waktu lilin padam. Sebelum berangkat, setiap kelompok memang diberi lima korek api, Sakura sudah menggunakan dua. Sekarang dia harus lebih berhati-hati dalam menjaga lilinnya. Bisa gawat jika saat pencarian _badge_ nanti penerangan tidak ada.

Masih saja acuh, selama perjalanan, Sakura sama sekali tidak bersuara. Sedangkan Sasuke, meski dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan Sakura mendadak diam, juga enggan membuka percakapan. Mereka berdua layaknya minyak goreng dan air yang dipaksa untuk bergabung.

Memasuki pos keenam, pos ujian lisan terakhir, Kakak Senior memberi pertanyaan seputar sandi dan hitung-hitungan. Hitung-hitungan? Memangnya di Pramuka ada Matematika? Yup, percaya atau tidak, di dalam Pramuka, materi ini teramat penting untuk dilewatkan. Menjadi Pramukawan, kita akan diajari materi mengenai menaksir panjang pohon dari bayangannya atau mengukur lebar suatu sungai serta mengukur ketinggian suatu tempat.

Sesudah semua rintangan tersebut teratasi, kini giliran ujian terakhir yang tidak kalah mendebarkan: uji nyali untuk mencari _badge_. Fokus pertama yang diambil dalam ujian ini memanglah perihal keberanian. Kamu tidak bisa menjadi seorang anggota Pramuka sejati jika masih memiliki rasa takut di dalam dirimu, masih kerdil keberanianmu. Maksud berani di sini tentu saja bernai dalam menghadapi berbagai keadaan dan bukan bernai menentang peraturan atau kata-kata orang tua. Setidaknya, begitulah yang Sakura tangkap selama menjadi anggota Ambalan.

Sakura baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pohon besar di pinggir jalan, mengecek tanda panah, ketika tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara Sasuke menggema di belakangnya.

"Sakura! Jangan ke situ!" teriak Sasuke.

Demi pocong dan kuntilanak yang sedang kencan di restoran! Sakura sampai mengumpat saking geramnya. Rasa bencinya bukannya berkurang, tetapi malah meninggi. Dia kemudian berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan pohon besar itu Sakura," Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Mata Sasuke memutar sekeliling dulu sebelum membalas, "Di bawah pohon itu ada… Ah, kamu pasti tahu apa maksudku."

"Ada apa? Aku tidak paham maksudmu, Sasuke."

Mencoba bernapas dengan lebih baik, Sasuke berkata, "Aku melihat ada seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sedang duduk di bawah pohon."

Krik, krik.

Bunyi jangkrik mengalun—oh, bukan. Bukan bunyi jangkrik, melainkan itu bunyi ketidakpercayaan dari otak Sakura seandainya diberi pengeras suara.

Kening Sakura berkerut, yakin jika Sasuke hanya sedang bercanda. "Eee… kamu tidak sedang mengerjaiku, kan?" Sakura berpura-pura.

"Aku serius, Sakura. Jangan ke sana."

Kali ini Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Kamu pikir kamu itu begitu istimewa? Kamu pikir kamu itu bisa melihat segalanya? Sejak dari tadi, sejak mulai menjelajah, kamu selalu melarangku untuk bergerak sesukaku, seolah-olah kamu punya kekuasaan untuk mengatur orang lain karena kamu bisa melihat segalanya! Aku tahu jika kamu bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak kulihat, tetapi aku juga bukan orang yang bisa kamu bodohi. Kamu benar-benar menyebalkankan, Sasuke."

Demi mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang telanjur terang-terangan, Sasuke awalnya hanya dapat membeku, lantas dia juga naik darah.

"Apakah kamu pernah berpikir, Sakura, tentang bagaimana menyedihkannya orang-orang sepetiku ini? Apakah kamu tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaan kami setiap kali dapat melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilihat? Apakah kamu benar-benar ingin merasakannya?"

Selama sedetik, Sakura terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan bertubi dari Sasuke. Dia terkejut begitu mendapati Sasuke yang ternyata juga bisa marah-marah seperti ini.

"Baiklah kalau kamu memang ingin melihat sebenarnya apa yang kulihat, aku tidak keberatan," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke! Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Sakura tidak mampu bergerak. Tubuhnya serasa membeku.

"Membuatmu dapat melihat apa yang selama ini bisa kulihat."

Sakura menjatuhkan lilin, dan seketika keadaan gelap total.

"Sasuke?"

Bahu Sakura terasa dipegang, lalu telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh kening Sakura selama sekitar lima detik, yang diakhiri dengan ditutupnya mata Sakura selama sejenak. Setelahnya, Sasuke baru melepas segala perlakukan itu.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu akan bisa melihat apa yang selama ini sudah kulihat," bisik Sasuke.

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura membuka matanya. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang dengan tadi sungguh berbeda.

 **[-Badge-]**

Ini tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Sakura sebelumnya. Pandangannya kepada apa yang dilihatnya berubah dari sebelumnya.

Selama beberapa detik, Sakura hanya dapat membeku. Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas semuanya sekarang. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya, tapi itu sepertinya hal tersebut membuat penglihatannya menjadi setajam _X-ray._

Di bawah pohon besar yang berbatasan dengan gapura selamat datang ke rumah makam, yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Sasuke, Sakura kini bisa melihat sosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang sedang duduk. Sosok itu kemudian bergerak ke atas, ke cabang pohon yang lebih tinggi. Selain itu, di dekat selokan, Sakura melihat dengan jelas seorang anak lelaki kecil berusia sekitar enam tahun, sedang bermain kelereng entah dengan siapa.

Merasa mual karena apa yang baru saja disaksikannya begitu mengerikan, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan raya. Di jalan tersebut, Sakura melihat banyak korban kecelakaan yang terluka dan beradrah parah. Ada yang bentuk wajahnya rusak, orang dengan kepala bocor, ada yang berkaki buntung sebelah, dada terbakar, tangan gepeng dan luka-luka mengerikan lainnya yang tidak sanggup Sakura pahami.

Bahkan yang lebih seram, di jembatan yang membentang di atas sungai dekat kumpulan makam, ada sesosok mayat yang berjalan dengan kepala putus akibat pemenggalan yang terjadi pada masa penjajahan dulu.

Dan semua itu membuat tubuh Sakura menggigil hebat, kakinya gemetaran tidak terkendali.

"Sa-Sasuke? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Apa yang kulihat ini?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada ketakutan yang kentara sekali.

"Katamu tadi kamu ingin melihat apa yang selama ini kulihat? Seperti inilah, Sakura."

"A-aku tidak meminta untuk dapat melihat semua hal ini, Sasuke!"

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja ini ujian agar kamu dapat lulus menjadi Bantara. Ujian untuk mengukur keberanianmu sampai mana. Karena dengan begini, semuanya sudah adil. Aku dan kamu dapat sama-sama melihat semuanya sekarang."

"Ta-tapi ak—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi," Sasuke dengan cepat memotong. "Aku bisa melihat, kamu juga bisa melihat."

"Tapi aku tidak mau selamanya bisa melihat semua ini, Sasuke!" Sakura sedikit histeris.

"Nanti, kalau _badge_ nya sudah kita temukan, baru penglihatanmu ini kucabut lagi," kata Sasuke dengan tenang. Tampaknya dia menikmati ekspresi Sakura yang ketakutan.

"Hidupkan lilinnya kalau begitu," kata Sakura memantapkan diri.

Sekilas, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum sebelum melakukan apa yang Sakura ucapkan.

Menit-menit berikutnya adalah suatu siksaan bagi Sakura. Dia dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam wilayah pemakaman dengan hati-hati, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara. Mereka berdua sudah mencari ke segenap penjuru makam, namun _badge_ belum juga ditemukan. Lilin yang sudah dinyalakan sampai mati lagi karena ingin secepatnya menemukan _badge_. Sekarang korek apinya tinggal satu.

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menatap ke sekeliling. Jujur saja, dia merasa benci setengah mati berada dalam situasi seperti ini. dia tidak pernah menyangka akan memiliki penglihatan yang… yeah, begitu mengerikan.

Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti, lelah karena sejak tadi hanya berputar berkeliling tanpa pernah membawa hasil. Namun, baru saja Sakura mendaratkan punggungnya di bawah pohon, dia mendengar sebuah suara mengejutkan dari kejauhan.

"Guk, guk! Guk, guk!"

Sakura dan Sasuke bersitatap. Tidak salah lagi, itu suara anjing! Dan parahnya bukan anjing sembarangan. Itu anjing yang sering berada di pemakaman!

Secepat kilat, Sakura dan Sasuke pontang-panting berlari. Mereka tidak percaya jika akan ada gangguan semacam ini saat mencari _badge_. Biasanya gangguan saat pencarian _badge_ adalah Kakak Senior yang menyamar menjadi hantu jadi-jadian.

Akan tetapi, bukannya berhenti mengejar, suara si anjing terdengar mendekat. Salakannya semakin jelas di telinga.

Untuk yang ke sekian kali, karena dibuat berlari, lilin itu mati.

"Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah pucat.

"Nyalakan lilinnya! Kita tidak bisa melihat jalan!" Sasuke berseru. Dia ternyata juga panik.

"Ini yang terakhir. Kalau lilin ini nanti mati, kita tidak punya penerangan lagi, Sasuke."

"Cepat nyalakan saja!" Sasuke mulai gusar. Kegelapan yang pekat ditambah kabut malam, jelas mengganggu.

Detik ini juga, Sakura menyadari, bahwa kemampuan Sasuke yang selalu dilebih-lebihkan oleh anak-anak di sekolahnya tidak ada gunanya. Sasuke juga manusia biasa. Dia rupanya juga takut dengan anjing, sama seperti dirinya. Sakura sudah hampir tertawa seandainya tidak ingat mereka sedang berada di mana. Ketakuatan melihat hantu ternyata tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding ketakutan saat dikejar anjing. Bahkan pocong yang berada di atas makam, atau yang berada di bawah pohon besar, yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Sakura, semuanya sudah tidak lagi mengganggu.

Untuk kasus Sakura, dia memang pernah mengalami pengalaman buruk dengan anjing. Dia pernah digigit. Untungnya, gigitan anjing itu tidak berakibat fatal bagi dirinya. Jadilah sekarang Sakura memiliki fobia dengan anjing. Untuk Sasuke, Sakura tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya.

Berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Sakura hampir saja mendaratkan punggungnya pada pohon untuk bersandar ketika suara salakan kembali terdengar. Lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Seketika, Sakura bergegas berdiri, membuat lilin yang dipeganginya tersapu angin dan akhirnya padam.

Kegelapan total.

"Sakura, ayo kita berlari!" ajak Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi, Sasuke," jawab Sakura sambil masih terengah.

Tapi suara "Guk, guk! Guk, guk!" itu kembali muncul, dan semakin dekat.

"Ayo, kita naik ke atas pohon saja!" seru Sakura. Kelihatannya dia sudah tidak punya jalan keluar.

"Sakura! Apa kamu sudah gil—Sakura!"

Terlambat. Sakura sudah mulai memanjat pohon yang ada di belakang. Pohon itu memiliki cabang yang cukup rendah dengan puncak yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Hei, Sakura! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Menghindari anjing itu, apa lagi?" Sakura sekarang sudah berada di cabang dan duduk dengan menghadap Sasuke yang ada di bawah. "Ayo, naik!"

Sasuke tampaknya masih bingung tentang apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan. Dia terus-menerus melirik antara Sakura dan anjing yang kini wujudnya sudah kelihatan. Berlari mendekat dan semakin dekat.

"Guk, guk! Guk, guk!"

"Ayo, Sasuke! Cepat naik!"

Tidak punya alternative lain sementara anjing itu sudah hampir sampai di dekat posisi Sasuke, lelaki berambut hitam itu buru-buru memanjat pohon, seperti Sakura, meski dia sedikit kesulitan melakukannya.

"Guk, guk! Guk, guk!"

Anjing itu sudah berada di bawah pohon. Menunggu sambil tetap menyalak-nyalak.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang berdiri di atas cabang batang pohon hanya bisa menahan napas. Pakaian mereka basah oleh keringat.

"Syukurlah kita selamat," ucap Sakura penuh kelegaan.

Entah mengapa, wajah Sasuke pucat pasi. Namun, Sakura tidak terlalu memerhatikannya lagi, sebab matanya tertumbuk pada benda berwarna hijau menyerupai persegi, dengan tanda tiga bintang kuning di atasnya dan berjumlah dua pasang. Tidak salah lagi, itu _badge_ Bantara!

Tangan Sakura merengsek benda tadi yang ditutupi dengan dedaunan.

"Sudah kutemukan!" Sakura berseru.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengambil _badge_ dan diberikannya sepasang kepada Sasuke.

"Kita berhasil! Akhirnya…." Sakura sungguh merasa senang.

Sasuke tampaknya juga merasa lega telah berhasil mendapatkan _badge_ , tetapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Di dalam pikirannya, sedang berkecamuk suatu hal yang lain. Hal yang lebih mengerikan.

Anjing belum juga bosan menunggu, dia mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya disertai dengan salakan.

Sakura menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. "Sekarang, kembalikan penglihatanku seperti semula. Aku tidak mau selamanya seperti ini."

Menghembuskan napas, Sasuke akhirnya menuruti permintaan tersebut. Dia sudah berjanji tadi. Sekaranglah saatnya untuk ditepati.

Dan begitulah, penglihatan Sakura kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Kita harus turun. Tapi bagaimana caranya mengusir anjing itu?"

"Kita harus menunggu," ujar Sasuke, memberi usul.

"Baiklah, kita menunggu."

Lama mereka menunggu di tengah-tengah kegelapan pemakaman, berdua di atas pohon, ditemani dengan anjing sialan yang setia menanti di bawah.

Apakah beruntung apakah buntung, hampir setengah jam menunggu, si anjing tampaknya sudah bosan. Anjing tersebut lantas pergi tanpa menggonggong lagi.

Langit sudah menunjukkan rona merahnya. Jika kembali ke sekolahan, mereka tidak perlu menggunakan lilin.

"Ayo, turun!" ajak Sakura.

Sakura-lah yang lebih dulu menjejakkan kakinya di atas tanah. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia masih bertengger di batang pohon, dengan wajah yang lebih pucat daripada tadi.

"Sasuke, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, turun sekarang!"

"Sakura, aku… aku…."

Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Ada apa, Sasuke? Ayo, turun sekarang. Ini sudah hampir pagi. Kita sudah menemukan _badge_ , jam tujuh nanti kita sudah waktunya berkumpul untuk apel penutupan persami."

"Aku tahu itu, Sakura. Tapi…." Sasuke menemukan dirinya sangat kesulitan untuk berbicara. Sebuah perilaku Sasuke yang bagi Sakura tentu saja aneh.

"Tapi apa?"

"Kita masih memiliki masalah yang jauh lebih serius," ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Masalah apa? Bukannya kita sudah menemukan _badge_?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Sakura, masalahnya, aku fobia dengan ketinggian."

 **GAME OVE** **R**


End file.
